Saphira's Secret
by HighQueen
Summary: Saphira has a secret… which will change the future of Alagaesia forever… and quite possibly spark off a new romance for her rider... incest... PAUSED
1. Chapter 1

_Eragon!_

Eragon jumped with a start, at Saphira's sudden mental shout. She had blocked him for the past 8 hours, and he was rather disgruntled and irritated with her strange, insular behaviour. Why wouldn't she let him into her mind? Though he was happy she had finally decided to allow this intimacy with him, it was unnerving to be awoken by a dragon's voice in the middle of the night, especially after hours of silence.

_So you've finally decided to initiate mental conversation with me again, then? _

His voice was scornful, but Saphira could sense his hurt.

_I'm sorry Eragon, I've just been – busy with my own thoughts._

_Of course you have. Well if you don't mind, I need to get some sleep, and I would rather not be disturbed. Good night._

_Eragon I'm sorry, but I have to tell you something very important…_

…

_Eragon Shadeslayer, stop acting like a depraved, spoilt urgal and listen to me!_

…

_ERAGON! _She roared, and Eragon jumped out of bed angrily, cursing as he banged his head against the bedpost.

She had poked her triangular head into his tent and was watching him with narrowed, sapphire eyes, her teeth bared as she snarled at him. Eragon glared back, and felt her smirk mentally as he rubbed his head.

_What is it that could not wait till morning and provoked you to wake me so unceremoniously from my sleep, you overgrown lizard?!_

Saphira snorted warningly, a puff of smoke emerging from her nostrils but them conceded closing her horny eyelids apologetically.

_I am sorry. I should not have blocked you. _

_It's alright. I missed you though. _Eragon lazily extended a hand, patting her scaly head.

_And I you. Perhaps now you know how I felt when you ejected me from you mind to moon after Arya and mourn after M-. _

Eragon sighed, closing his eyes again, and chose to change the topic. The conversation seemed to be heading in a direction which he did not like, for it was rather painful to think about.

_Where were you all this time Saphira? This hunt took longer than usual - and why are you not open with me?_

Saphira jerked her head rather nervously, and twitched her tail. She clawed deeper into the grass and Eragon was surprised at her odd behaviour.

_What is it? You can tell me anything, you know. I'm not going to abandon you, ever._

_You can't… you know you wouldn't last long. But aside from jest, Eragon there is something I must tell you. Something that happened during my hunt._

_Spit it out._

_I was flying eastwards, towards the fringes of Du Weldenwarden – you know they have exceptionally tender deer there – and I saw a drop of red in the sky._

_Thorn!_

_Obviously, I knew it was him. He was very far at the time, but he seemed to be getting closer and closer –_

_Was he with him! _Eragon interrupted, his heart beating faster at the mention of _his _dragon.

_No, Thorn was alone. Anyways, he was flying towards me, evidently. I could not turn and fly away for I would seem cowardly, an impression I would certainly not wish to give him! I knew Murtagh – _

Saphira ignored Eragon's startled reaction – she had experienced enough of his silliness when it came to his brother.

_Murtagh wasn't with him, so I could certainly defeat him if it came to a fight. After all I am so much stronger and more agile then him. _

Eragon smiled, but she ignored him. She seemed to be serious, yet strangely excited at the same time. He had never seen Saphira so excited, and Eragon found it slightly unnerving.

_So I met Thorn, in the sky. He was about 50 yards away from me, but he would come no closer. But he motioned me to follow him into the forest. He promised not to hurt me, he only wanted to – to talk._

Eragon's eyes narrowed, trying to figure out where this was heading.

_We went to the forest, and there was a huge cave. Big enough for about five dragons, actually. We didn't do much at first, but – oh his scales were so bright and his talons so sharp and his eyes were glittering and –_

Eragon raised an eyebrow at Saphira's rather rambling praise of Thorn, feeling utterly bemused.

_Saphira, what does this have to do with anything?! And I can't believe you and Thorn just met and acted like normal friends when you're supposed to be so much more, I mean enemies, not-_

_Eragon._

Eragon looked at her expectantly. Her excitement and apprehension unsettled him. Something had happened.

_Eragon, I am sorry, but I couldn't help it._

_What in the name of Alagaesia are you going on about?!_

Saphira gave him a long, calculating look. Then she let out another puff of smoke.

_We mated Eragon, Thorn and I. We mated._

"WHAT?!"

Eragon yelled out loud now, and promptly fell of the bed. He scrambled back up, reaching for Brisingr and unsheathed it for no particular reason.

Saphira eyed him with amusement and a bit of caution.

_I am sorry Eragon, but I have never –_

"YOU DID IT WITH TH-"

Saphira's roar cut him off, and she glared at him, sapphire eyes flashing. Eragon looked at her sheepishly, sheathed Brisingr and promptly reverted back to mental conversation.

_Sorry, I'll be quieter… YOU SLEPT WITH THORN! YOU MATED HIM?!_

Eragon was staggered. It was like Murtagh had suddenly declared he was in love with –

_Eragon just because Thorn may like me that way, it doesn't mean anything about Murtagh. You don't know how he feels about you, or Nasuada or anyone else. _

Eragon glowered at Saphira who had successfully interpreted his thoughts. He then ran a hand through his sleep-mussed hair, and sighed loudly. Saphira was still fidgeting.

_There's something more isn't there?_

_I bear child, Eragon._

For the second time that night, Eragon fell off his bed, and cussed even louder. This time however, he chose not to get up, and sat sprawled on the ground, staring at her, his eyes slightly narrow.

_Is this all some perverted joke?_

_No Eragon. It is serious._

Eragon's heart pounded wildly. Saphira would lay an egg. A new dragon. A new ally against Galbatorix, perhaps if it found a suitable rider. The race of dragons wasn't extinct! Thorn mated Saphira! Murtagh's dragon mated his dragon. Though riders and their dragons don't share the same feelings, Eragon felt as excited as if it were Murtagh who wanted to –

_Don't even go there Eragon._

_Shut up. But do you realize – they may become our allies now! You – you'll be a mother! You'll mother the rest of your race! You're not going extinct! We'll have more dragons, more riders – and the egg is with us! We can win this war now! We have a chance! And Thorn and Murtagh may join us now! Maybe this changed his name! He's a father now! And you – you're a mother! Oh, Saphira congratulations!_

Eragon's head was spinning, and he suddenly launched himself at his dragon, flinging his arms around her neck.

_This is brilliant._

Saphira grinned rather wolfishly.

_I hope so, little one. But I know not what Thorn and Murtagh will do._

Eragon suddenly pulled away, his smile fading.

_You mean they'll tell Galbato-_

_No, Thorn swore to me he wouldn't do that! But – it's going to be complicated. I don't know what will happen. All I know is that Murtagh always wanted freedom, so did Thorn. Maybe this will help them. Give them a reason to fight, a reason to be free._

_Murtagh always had a reason, didn't he? I was always-_

_Eragon. Stop it. Now. _

Eragon did stop, letting his mind wander randomly instead – thinking of Murtagh always gave him excitement, hope… but it also opened up a wound in his heart which refused to heal. Saphira seemed dreamy and momentarily distracted. Eragon ventured into her mind, but pulled away disgustingly as mental images of Thorn's lust-filled eyes filled his mind.

_Saphira! Don't!_

_What…?_

_Don't – don't think about him like that when I'm there too! It's not nice!_

Eragon recoiled as an image of Thorn and Saphira intertwined lovingly, digging their claws into each other filled his mind.

_Saphira stop! He's a dragon, and I'm human, I cannot have such wrong thoughts invading my mind every now and then._

Saphira snarled at him, rolling her eyes.

_What about the thoughts you have about his rider. Your dreams and fantasies. Not to mention, he IS you brother-_

Eragon glared at her, and then announced out loud "I'm going to bed" rather huffily.Saphira watched him, still slightly amused. He glared at her, but finally smiled, and a tender look replaced his annoyance. He placed his hand on her head, randomly tracing fingers on her hard scales with his fingers.

_Good night Saphira. And congratulations. _

Saphira closed her eyes and hummed.

_Good night Eragon. Sweet dreams._

Eragon smiled, and fell of to sleep. Sweet dreams, she had said. They certainly would be. The last image he had was of shining grey eyes, locks of black hair and a teasing smile.

_Barzul! _

Murtagh cursed mentally, his grey eyes widening.

_You're joking Thorn!_

_Of course._

Murtagh rolled his eyes at the sardonic tone. He should have known. His dragon had been acting rather like a hormone-driven teenager lately.

_So I suppose you initiated it then? You attacked her I suppose._

Thorn snapped at Murtagh, but his vermillion eyes were gleaming with pride.

_Pervert._

_She seduced me._

Murtagh glared at his dragon, a disgusted expression contorting his handsome face.

_Please spare me the details of your mating ritual, Thorn._

Thorn chuckled, his white fangs gleaming. He still emanated a maddening aura of pride and hormones, and Murtagh withdrew from his mind grumbling.

_I just wish it had been another rider's dragon Thorn. You know Eragon and I aren't exactly – the best of friends._

Thorn snorted.

_She was the only female dragon around, Murtagh. And she's hot._

Murtagh raised an eyebrow at Thorn, who continued.

_Gorgeous blue scales, nice muscles, long tail –_

Murtagh closed off the mental connection, and Thorn relapsed into his own thoughts. Murtagh glanced at his lovestruck dragon and grinned.

"Night, Thorn" he muttered out loud.

Thorn winked at him in response.

Murtagh sank back into his bed, running a hand through his dark strands of hair. He wondered how Eragon would be taking this news. Probably hyperventilating, going crazy and sulking that Saphira hadn't told him earlier. An image of a jumpy, angry Eragon questioning an annoyed Saphira filled his mind, and Murtagh smiled again, before drifting off to sleep.

---

"Your scouts sighted them where?!" Eragon spluttered, in a most undignified manner.

He could sense Saphira's mental alarm and excitement building up. He knew they would have to face them again in combat – but a week after this. The dragons would surely not fight, not after what transpired in the forest. And if Thorn knew he was a father… would he really attack the mother of his child?

Nasuada coolly raised her eyebrows. "A few km from here. We don't know where they're headed, or what they want – but seeing as they are so few, I think we should press our advantage. Our numbers, for once, are far greater than theirs, and we can easily cut off their escape route-"

Eragon however doubted Galbatorix would be foolish enough to send his two most powerful servant along with a meager battalion, trooping around the Varden's encampment.

"It must be some sort of a trap – like those insane, laughing soldiers the last time who didn't feel pain-"

Nasuada interjected him. "Galbatorix knows nothing about our current whereabouts, and neither do they. It is not a trap, for we intend to attack _them_ when they least expect it."

"_We're _attacking first. _We're _initiating this?" Eragon asked surprised.

_I don't want to risk a tangle with Murtagh yet._

Saphira replied, blushing slightly. _I may not mind so much._

Eragon fingered the hilt of Brisingr thoughtfully. "You don't expect me to kill them then do you? You want them here, as our allies."

Nasuada nodded, locking eyes with him. "This is our only chance to capture them, they are so nearby. And with those two on our side, the odd will tilt to our side in this war. If we ever had a chance for victory, this is it."

Eragon sighed, looking at Saphira. She pointedly avoided his eyes and he frowned. How were he and Murtagh expected to do anything if their dragons behaved like shy, coy puppies?!

"Are you strong enough, Eragon?"

"I think so, with Glaedr's Eldunari and the spellcasters, if I may have their assistance. For Galbatorix is sure to have given Murtagh more power."

Nasuada opened her mouth to say something, when the door opened, and Blodhgarm and Arya entered.

"You summoned us, my lady." Blodhgarm bowed slightly, and Arya gave a grim smile as she looked at Eragon's flustered face.

"It's Murtagh and Thorn, isn't it" she asked. Eragon blanched. Was he that transparent? He nudged Saphira's mind.

_Should we tell her?_

_We will have to Eragon. Her mind shall be connected with yours._

Nasuada nodded and then addressed them all. "You have an hour to get ready before you set off. You will find Roran and a battalion of soldiers preparing themselves. Please come back with new allies."

---

Saphira's news had elicited shock from even Arya, changing her calm, cool demeanor to one of utter astonishment. She adjusted to the news easier than Eragon though.

"This battle should be an interesting affair then." she had said, her lips twitching. "I have never witnessed love between dragons. Love and war, however, is something all the more extraordinary."


	2. Chapter 2

Eragon furrowed his brow in confusion, and squinted towards the clouds. The battle had raged on for two hours already, and amidst the clanking of armour, shouts of soldiers and twangs of bowstrings, he could have sworn he'd heard a dragon roar multiple times. Though they hadn't been sighted by any yet, Eragon and Saphira were both certain that Murtagh and Thorn were lurking close by; still not even the tip (or rather stump, since Glaedr bit off the tip) of Thorn's ruby tail had been seen. Even as the battle progressed in the Varden's favor, Thorn and Murtagh remained hidden (Eragon and Saphira suspected amongst the clouds) and Saphira refused to fly into them.

So, to the Varden's delight, both dragon and rider fought alongside them, giving them a huge advantage over Galbatorix's soldiers; still Eragon and Saphira restrained themselves, trying to conserve energy for a possible face-off with their more dangerous adversaries. Rather than fighting, Eragon was attempting to bolster his diamonds with energy from dying soldiers and horses, a task he detested.

_Galbatorix's army needs them badly! Why do you think they're hiding Saphira?_

Saphira snorted.

_Probably scared. Thorn is scared, I mean, not Murtagh._

_I doubt that. I am quite sure they're hovering in those clouds up there. But why don't they show themselves to any of the other soldiers. Thorn keeps roaring, but he's only being loud enough for someone with elf or dragon hearing to sense. It's almost like they want us to discover them, without alerting any others – what if it's a trap?!_

_I highly doubt it. Thorn would never do such a thing. He's not so sly and underhand as that._

Eragon rolled his eyes. Ever since what he considered Saphira and Thorn's "affair" for lack of a better word, Saphira felt indignant and defensive at even the slightest hint of an insult towards Thorn or Murtagh.

_He is your enemy you know. How do you know what he was ordered to do?_

Saphira snarled at Eragon, who crossed his arms angrily.

_Fine then. So if it's so safe, according to you why don't we just fly up into the clouds and challenge them._

Saphira shook her head, her sapphire eyes gleaming.

_I shall not stoop to such a level and attack my mate unaware._

Eragon grunted. This was getting rather annoying.

_Fine then, why don't you fly up slowly, and alert him of our presence by roaring, so that before we reach the clouds, they can spring on us and capture US unaware?_

_Stop being so sarcastic. I shall not fly into those clouds. _

_Okay, you don't want to attack him, you don't want to be attacked by him, you don't want to fight the soldiers because you think you'll get a bit tired… what do you want to do?!_

At this Eragon's mind was invaded with more obscene mental features and he lost his patience, shouting at Saphira.

"Stop being so damn hormonal and girlish, and get us up there! You're acting so un-dragonlike it's not even funny! Are you scared of meeting him or what?!'

Eragon expected a death glare, perhaps a bang on the head with a clawed talon, or maybe a slight singe from flames at this rather insolent remark. To his great surprise, Saphira smiled rather coyly. It unsettled him. Then suddenly, without warning she pushed off the ground with her muscular legs and they shot towards the clouds.

_I am the female you know. I am never supposed to make the first move. Thorn is supposed to come flying after ME not the other way. But thanks to you, I have no choice. Just make sure you explain to Thorn that YOU made me fly to him. _

Eragon groaned as frigid air whipped past his air. He really could not understand his dragon now.

_Women. They're all the same – humans, elves and dragons. _

--

When Eragon and Saphira surfaced above the clouds, Eragon summoned his magic reserves and drew Brisingr, expecting an attack. They were however met by none.

Thorn however, in all his ruby red glory, hovered rather magnificently a few yards away. Murtagh was seated on him, clad in shining black armor, but a helm covered his face, and Eragon could only see too gleaming pinpricks of his eyes. Eragon's heart leapt.

_Whose the hormonal one now, Urgal?_

Eragon chose to ignore Saphira's comment, as well as her tumultuous, excited emotions, which were strangely enough exciting him too.

_The only reason I feel anything is because you're so damn excited that it's flooding my mind, too! Get a grip, Saphira!_

Thorn's teeth were bared in a smug smile, and Murtagh seemed as relaxed and cool as ever, though Eragon noted his hand still gripped the pommel of a sheathed Zar'roc.

"Hello, brother."

It was Murtagh who spoke first, his voice lazy and drawling. Eragon's stomach leapt, and he gave Murtagh a curt nod, not trusting his own voice to be steady.

"I suppose you know that our dragons are – well acquainted…"

Eragon gave another nod, and nearly choked as Murtagh removed his helm. He stared at the haughty, handsome face framed by locks of dark hair, and nearly elapsed into one of his daydreams when Saphira snarled at him.

_Tell him Eragon! And stop staring at him like that!_

Annoyed by the ferocity of Saphira's command, Eragon finally found his voice, and addressed Thorn, avoiding Murtagh's smouldering grey eyes.

"Saphira wanted me to – HEY!" he exclaimed as Saphira nearly bucked him off.

_Don't tell him I said it, you urgal-brained maggot!_

"I mean – Saphira and I were on the ground fighting… she didn't want to come up, but I forced her because I thought you would-"

_No, don't say we came to meet them! _

"- because we wanted to get away from the chaos of battle… and get some fresh air."

Thorn snorted but locked vermillion eyes with Saphira. The dragons drifted a few feet closer. At this point, both Eragon and Murtagh began to feel extremely awkward and uncomfortable. They looked at each other with identical horrified expressions, until Murtagh finally smiled slightly.

"This is weird… we're supposed to be fighting, but Thorn won't attack her."

Eragon relaxed a bit.

"Yeah, Saphira too. I don't think you and I would be able to fight much if our dragons refuse to come within 5 m of each other…"

Murtagh nodded and continued in an amicable, conversational tone.

"Well we could try attacking each other's mind, but I have way more Eldunari so I'll probably beat you, only Thorn won't let me."

His casual, smug tone shocked and irritated Eragon.

"I'm stronger too!" he snarled through clenched teeth. Did Murtagh really think so lowly of him? The thought depressed Eragon; he wanted to prove Murtagh that he _was_ strong, and impress him and-

_Oh dear, you're as bad as me!_

Saphira sounded delighted.

Murtagh just laughed openly and Eragon hated him… or he tried to hate him.

"You know you can't. Arya and the others are occupied, so your mental connection isn't even there since you forgot to inform them you were coming to meet us – and Saphira won't allow any stranger into her mind after her little fling with darling Thorn here-"

Thorn and Saphira both growled at this, but Murtagh continued lightly.

"-so basically you don't have back-up energy like you did last time."

Eragon stared at him open-mouthed. How could Murtagh have figured out that Arya and the elves had been helping him. And how could he be stupid enough to fly up here without the mental connection –

_Saphira! It's your fault! You flew before I had a chance to make contact with Arya!_

Saphira ignored him.

_Saphira! Fly down now, and quick._

_No, Eragon. There is no way I shall turn my back and fly away now. That is just so pathetic. _

Murtagh smirked, and Eragon could see his grey eyes twinkling. Still he wasn't afraid. He could tell that Murtagh wasn't going to attack him now; still he was unnerved by how much Murtagh and Thorn knew. At least Glaedr's Eldunari was a secret-

"And you may find problems using that Eldunari because Glaedr may not want to even converse with anyone yet, Oromis's death being so near."

Eragon blinked and stared at him wide-eyed. Murtagh raised his eyebrow, gesturing towards Thorn. Then Eragon looked downwards, at the blue-scaled, glimmering neck.

SAPHIRA YOU LITTLE TRAITOR!

She twitched.

_I'm sorry, but I didn't mean to! It just happened when we – when we – you know, performed the final act! Our minds just melded and our thoughts just overflowed…_

Eragon banged his fist on the saddle in frustration. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see Murtagh still laughing on Thorn.

_Why didn't you tell me anything about THEM! _

_I don't know! I think some of Galbatorix's magic prevented too many of his thoughts from coming into my mind, I don't know! It's just they know a lot of stuff about us now, but I don't really know much, I don't know why!_

Eragon snorted.

_I think it's Galbatorix's magic that made that happen._

_Or maybe you can just admit that he had TOTAL control over you, mentally and physically._

At this Saphira let out such an indignant squeal that Eragon and Murtagh had to cover their ears in disgust.

"I never thought I'd hear that from Saphira – a mouse maybe – but not a dragon!" was Murtagh's comment.

"Shut up and keep your smart comments to yourself, will you Murtagh!" Eragon snapped. Murtagh grinned at him, and then winked. Eragon's heart skipped a beat and he promptly dropped Brisingr – luckily, with his Elvish reflexes he was able to snatch it back before it fell further. He straightened himself on Saphira's saddle, blushing furiously.

_Saphira don't say a word._

Eragon felt his heart skip a beat, and he knew his cheeks were red – from his own mortification or Saphira's he was not sure. Murtagh was struggling not to laugh, though a triumphant smile was plastered across his handsome face.

"So now what do we do now" he grunted, addressing a point about 10 feet to Murtagh's right. Why did he feel like this near Murtagh! He was worse than Saphira!

"I thought we could go someplace more secluded – the woods maybe – where we'd be alone and undisturbed for awhile, away from Galbatorix's soldiers and the Varden-" Murtagh said silkily.

Eragon felt longing and excitement well up inside him at the implications of these words. What was Murtagh implying? Did he really want-

"We could pretend that we're fighting and just got carried away- it's Thorn's idea, he wants to – be with Saphira and seeing they're not going to fight it's best we go somewhere hidden." Murtagh concluded, and Eragon's happiness deflated rapidly as he realized Murtagh was talking about a secluded woods in reference to the _dragons_ and no them. Eragon felt immensely stupid.

_Don't worry. You and Murtagh will have loads of time together when Thorn and I wander off._

Eragon jolted up at Saphira's sympathetic response. What were they supposed to do in a lonely forest whilst their dragons did – god knows what.

"Is that alright? Or are you afraid?" was Murtagh's next cocky question.

"It's fine with me. Let's go. We fly north I suppose." was Eragon's answer as he unsuccessfully attempted to suppress his riotous emotions. At this, Saphira wheeled around, winging northwards, followed by Thorn.

_Oh no. Oh no. I'm alone with him. What do I do! What do I tell him! Saphira, you're supposedly an expert on this, help me! He's my brother! My sworn enemy!_

_Maybe you should try those meditation techniques the elves taught you._

Eragon, however could not meditate, when every fibre of his being was throbbing with excitement and anticipation for what would happen in the next few hours. He'd never really been alone with Murtagh, not fighting, for – for a very long time…


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, and thank you for all the reviews!! I really appreciate them all... =)))

please review this chapter and temme what you think... i'm sorry if im taking long to update but i have my exams right now so im verry busy...

and yes, if you haven't noticed Eragon is gay, with his half brother. if that distrubs you, I am very sorry. but then you shouldnt read this chapter or this fic...

Chance - you said you didn't like smug Murtagh right... well maybe you'll like _this_ Murtagh better =) thanks for your review, it was really encouraging, and I hope you like the different side of Murtagh which you'll see hear

if any one has any suggestions/request im open to them. thanks =D

----------

Eragon slid off Saphira rather ungracefully as she landed in a clearing amidst the dark trees. They were in Du Weldenvarden, though it was a part of the forest Eragon had never seen. The trees had gnarled trunks and convoluted branches which formed a green canopy over most of the forest, allowing only a few scattered rays of sunlight to penetrate inside, giving the forest and ethereal green glow. There were no flowers, only vines, curling their leafy tendrils around the woody branches. This forest was darker, and murkier than that near Ellesmera, and emanated an aura of secrecy and intimacy.

_Is this where you and Thorn first-_

_Yes. _

Eragon's eyes followed Murtagh, as he dismounted Thorn who landed behind Saphira with a reverberating thud. Murtagh nodded at Eragon and then walked towards the dense trees. Saphira and Thorn looked expectantly at Eragon.

"What?" Eragon asked out loud finally, after Saphira continued to stare at him rather balefully. Thorn's vermillion eyes narrowed in annoyance.

Murtagh's voice floated out from behind the trees. "Come on, they want us to leave them alone, can't you tell!" Eragon went red, and then quickly followed Murtagh. When he tried to contact Saphira he was met by a solid wall; she had sealed off her mind. Eragon was slightly relieved at this. He didn't want his conversations with Murtagh to be interrupted by disturbing mental images.

Eragon and Murtagh walked together in silence for a few moments, neither daring to look at the other. Then suddenly-

"I'm sorry."

Eragon jerked his head up, shocked. Of all the things he had expected Murtagh to say, this was certainly not one of them.

"What?!"

Murtagh looked a bit unsure of himself, as he bit his lip and fidgeted with Zar'roc's pummel - something which surprised Eragon even more as he had always seen Murtagh as confident, if not cocky.

"I – I said I'm sorry Eragon."

Eragon's heart leapt in his chest at the sound of Murtagh saying his name. His voice was soft, low, and the sound of it aroused a rather visceral reaction in Eragon. Not to mention, if Murtagh didn't stop biting his lip, Eragon knew he would do something incredibly idiotic.

"Why?" Eragon finally manage to say, locking his chocolate brown eyes with Murtagh's grey ones. He stared into his brother's eyes, and saw regret – and something else he could not quite understand.

"For betraying you… and the Varden."

Eragon sighed. "You didn't really. It was the twins. You would not have done it of your own free will and you've told me that before…" he trailed off, still unable to digest the fact that Murtagh was apologizing. Murtagh had always been nearly as stubborn as Eragon himself… he had always claimed that he was forced into serving Galbatorix… but now he was apologizing, _apologizing_ for something he hadn't even done!

There was a long pause as the brothers stared at each other. There were so many unspoken things in that stare; apologies, questions, confusion. Finally Murtagh said, "We need to talk."

Eragon nodded but at that moment a loud roar made them both jump. Murtagh looked rather amused, though slightly disgusted as well; Eragon had an identical expression on his face and they both hurried forward.

"Best go someplace we can't hear their little games," said Eragon, and Murtagh nodded his head vigorously.

"I'm happy for them and all, but sometimes when I'm connected to Thorn I get all these horrible images of – well you know…"

Eragon laughed. "Yeah, me too. Saphira and I have to close our minds to each other more often than usual, like right now. She's rather secretive about it at times, and I'd rather not know the details so it's good."

Murtagh scowled. "Lucky, she's a female. Girls are like that. I wish Thorn was, but no, he likes to show off! I don't know why, it's like to prove his masculinity or something but he gives me all these bits of information which I would rather _not_ know! It's sickening!" He stopped finally, at the base of a large tree. "We can sit here, if you want."

Eragon agreed and sat down next to Murtagh, stretching his legs out and crossing his arms. Murtagh was in a similar position, and though Eragon longed to get closer to him, he did not dare to. Their clothes were barely brushing, and from the corner of his eyes, Eragon could see Murtagh's handsome face, half-hidden by strands of dark hair.

"Listen Eragon, I really am sorry-"

"But you didn't-"

"Please let me finish. I have to say this." Murtagh turned a bit, his eyes dark, looking deep into Eragon's own. Eragon nodded, his heart beating quickly.

"I was forced to. I was bought before the king and tortured till every bone in my body screamed with agony, but I still withstood. I was imprisoned, tortured till the brink of death, barely alive. I often considered giving my life up, ending it; but I couldn't because there were so many things I wanted to do, to say."

At this point Eragon wondered what it was that Murtagh wanted, but held his tongue.

"You saw what Durza did to Arya, we both did. Well I tell you this; what Galbatorix did to me was twice as bad; he was such an expert at torture, both mental and physical. He penetrated my mind, with the help of his Eldunari of course… I was not strong enough to withstand such might. He found out everything, about the Varden about you. I swear, I never told him a word. I didn't have to, he already knew by the time I had enough energy to even open my mouth. Then he found out my true name, hatched Thorn for me and – well you knew what happened.

Everything that happened after was forced. I felt so horrible, so guilty, so angry while doing it all; but I didn't have a choice. It was probably worse than dying, the way I had to live. Still I had some hope that you'd prevail, that I'd be free.

I reveled in power at first I admit – but it was only because I was glad to have some control, some revenge on a world which had been so cruel to me. But that happiness barely lasted. I was happy at being able to overpower you as well, I admit. I thought it was unfair that _you_ had a happy childhood, that _you _received love and a family, when I was nearly killed by my own father and was always alone. I though it unfair that _you _won glory with your dragon when I was despised, feared; that _you _were free to help those you wanted to and I was a slave forced to harm those I cared about."

Murtagh's eyes were glistening and his usually calm voice was thick with emotion, which stunned Eragon, who had to fight back an urge to throw his arms around Murtagh. He had seen Arya crying, which had been astonishing enough; but an emotional Murtagh was unsettling. Eragon had always thought Murtagh was indifferent and cool. He never realized that underneath the calm exterior was a boy who had suffered the worst kind of mental and physical torture ever. Murtagh had learned to suppress his turbulent feelings very well, Eragon realized.

"It was strange, that encounter on the Burning Plains. I _envied _you, I should have hated you-"

At this Eragon's stomach plummeted. Murtagh would never _hate_ him would he?

"But I couldn't. You were my brother, my family, and once my friend. I couldn't hate you how much ever I tried. I would never harm you willingly, Eragon… or Saphira"

Eragon's mind was in a daze, and his head was spinning at Murtagh's words. Of course it didn't mean what he was imagining, Murtagh hadn't said what Eragon hoped he would – but of course that was ridiculous. Still, after his speech, hundreds of new feelings for Murtagh welled up in Eragon. He felt guilty at Murtagh's pain, when compared to his own life. He wished Murtagh had known some more happiness. He felt angry, furious with Galbatorix, and Morzan and all those who had hurt Murtagh. He felt sorry for Murtagh, who had never known any love his whole life… except…

_I love you, Murtagh, _thought Eragon. _You don't know it, but I do, though I don't think I shall tell you this. _

"I'm sorry too" said Eragon finally, "that I could not save you, or do something, anything. I never hated you either Murtagh. I tried so hard but I couldn't."

Murtagh smiled at him. It was a small smile, but for the first time devoid of any madness or evilness or smugness and Eragon's heart leapt (_again)_ as he returned it.

"Well since that's done… I guess I'd rather not talk about it anymore, if you don't mind" Murtagh said softly, and Eragon nodded, still slightly dazed. Then he suddenly remembered something, and reached into his bag, feeling around until his hand closed upon something hard and smooth. He pulled it out, and handed it to Murtagh.

It was Selena's fairth.

"I want you to have this. Brom gave it to me, but I – I think you should keep it."

Murtagh was silent, staring at the rectangular tablet in his lap. He raised his hand, and ran his pale fingers over Selena's smiling face, preserved in the rock.

"Thank you Eragon." he said finally, his voice choked. "This means – a lot to me. Thank you."

Eragon said nothing, wrapping his arms around his knees to prevent himself jumping on Murtagh. For some strange reason, the sight of a vulnerable, emotional Murtagh on the verge of tears had got him strangely but totally excited. Eragon diverted his eyes from Murtagh's hand which was caressing his mothers face, almost longingly, as if he wished she were real and could meet her again. It was touching, but Eragon felt emotions which were completely _wrong _and should _not_ have been associated with such an innocent, platonic gesture. He imagined Murtagh's hands caressing –

"How did you manage to get that new sword?" Murtagh's question startled Eragon out of his salacious thoughts. Murtagh's voice had returned to friendly and conversational quite soon, and no trace of the previous emotion lingered. Still, Eragon was quite happy to be able to carry out a normal conversation with Murtagh.

"This old elf lady forged it for me…"

"What's it called?"

"Well I shouldn't really say the name because it will burst into flames, but it's the ancient language word for fire."

"It bursts into flames every time you say that word?"

"Yes! It was rather surprising at first, but now I'm used to it. I just have to be careful, that's all."

"Brisingr…" Murtagh murmured, staring at the gleaming pommel. Suddenly, the bright blue blade and it's sheath burst into sizzling flames. Eragon yelled and jumped up, dropping his sword, though the flames subsided in a few seconds, leaving both blade and sheath unscathed. Eragon's tunic was however badly singed, and his hand, which had been resting on the sheath was burnt, exposing the flesh underneath. It was extremely painful, but at that moment Eragon was too startled to care.

"You - how – what – how did you just do that?!" Eragon exclaimed, as Murtagh scrambled up as well.

"I don't know! I thought you said it happens only when _you _say the name!" Murtagh shot back, though his voice contained an apologetic note to it.

"It does! Its never done that for anyone else before!" Eragon cried. He felt annoyed at his sword and rather insulted. It was supposed to work its magic only for _him. _Why would it do that for Murtagh, too? This was _one_ thing he had and Murtagh didn't.

"Maybe because we're related" Murtagh said thoughtfully, as Eragon glared at Brisingr. Suddenly, Murtagh seemed to become aware of Eragon's burnt hand.

"Eragon – I'm so sorry – your hand…" he said.

"Oh, right." Eragon said stupidly, still fuming. Though now that he noticed it, his hand was throbbing agonizingly.

"It's burnt – do you want me to heal it?" Murtagh's suggested tentatively. Though the prospect of Murtagh healing him (which would involve Murtagh _holding_ _his hand_) excited Eragon, he narrowed his eyes.

"I _am_ strong enough too, you know." Eragon said, though immediately regretted his words. He sounded like a whining child.

"I know that," Murtagh replied smiling almost indulgently. "But since it's my fault I thought I should offer. And you may find that difficult since it's your magic-wielding hand you've burnt. But since you are, obviously capable, then please proceed" he finished slickly, his voice now teasing.

Eragon's face reddened. He hadn't noticed that. "Fine then, can you please heal my hand" he asked Murtagh, who acquiesced.

Eragon's heart skipped a beat as Murtagh gently held Eragon's hand between his own, their fingers entwined. Murtagh murmured something, and his palm glowed. Eragon felt something warm spread through his body, which he knew had nothing to do with his magic. A few moments later, the pain had stopped, and Eragon was healed.

Eragon stared into Murtagh's warm grey eyes, which were searching into his own. Murtagh's dark hair framed his handsome face, and Eragon's eyes shifted downwards from the perfectly sculpted nose to the pale, pink lips. Murtagh slowly let go of Eragon's hand, and Eragon bit back a groan as Murtagh's calloused fingers brushed over his wrist. Eragon stammered a thanks, as Murtagh settled back across the tree trunk. His brows were furrowed however, and he seemed to be in deep thought.

Suddenly Murtagh jumped up, his eyes bright, a wild, happy expression crossing his face. "I just – I just – it worked! It actually worked!" he exclaimed, delighted. His voice sounded happier than Eragon had ever seen it.

"Wh-what?" Eragon asked confused, still giddy from their previous encounter.

Murtagh ignored him however and shot out a bolt of red magic at a nearby tree, whose green leaves immediately changed color to gold. Murtagh then proceeded to say random words in the ancient language, and watch the effects of his magic, looking ecstatic. "My magic is my own." Eragon heard him say.

"Murtagh, what on earth are you doing?!" Eragon asked, bemused by his brother's eccentric behaviour.

Murtagh laughed, a joyful, happy sound which Eragon felt glad to hear.

"I'm free, Eragon!" he shouted. "I'm free!" He sounded so happy and carefree, and Eragon smiled, though the weight of Murtagh's words crashed down upon him.

"What exactly do you mean by that, and _how do you know?!"_ asked Eragon, trying to suppress the heightening excitement he was feeling. _If Murtagh really was free then…there were so many possibilities… they could win, they could defeat Galbatorix, they wouldn't have to fight, they could be together…_

Murtagh continued laughing, almost like a madman, though his laughter now contained no maniacal ring to it like it had before, when they had fought. "It changed! My name changed! It worked, what you said, Eragon! My name changed and I'm free!"

Eragon could not respond as at that moment the sound of trees being ripped from the ground filled the air, and Thorn's spiky red head pushed through the gap made, a tree dangling from his mouth. His vermillion eyes were gleaming, and Saphira soon pushed her sapphire head through the trunks as well.

_It changed didn't it!_ Thorn's thoughts were loud enough for even Eragon to hear.

"Yes it did!" Murtagh said happily, and he rushed towards Thorn, throwing his arms around the ruby dragon's neck. Eragon felt a tinge of jealousy, but grinned.

_How do you know, and how are you so sure?_ Saphira's thoughts echoed Eragon's previous question, and Murtagh answered breathlessly.

"Well you know, you and Eragon said that we could change our names if we changed our personalities, right. Well Thorn's actually did the night you and him – you know. Before he was just a dragon. Then he became much more; he became the father to a whole new race of dragons – and it changed is name.

Galbatorix however, didn't realize, because he was too engrossed in his _other_ task, which I shall tell you about later. Or if he realized, he didn't care. I suppose it's the first though – anyways, Thorn kept up the deception of being Galbatorix's slave, for me, because I still was you see.

But then when we came here today, we found a loophole in his orders. He'd told us to capture you, but really, it was only _me_ who actually had to obey. But he never told us _how_ you had to be captured, so I could always pretend that we'd chased you into a forest to capture you but then you'd escaped…

And then in the forest, when I apologized to you, Eragon, I felt this tingle run through my body. It was strange, and suddenly I felt free and light-hearted, like some dark shadow had been lifted from my heart. I never really realized what it was at the time. When I said the name of your sword, I didn't feel anything different, I suppose because I hadn't meant to use magic then – or even if I felt something I was too shocked to really register it. But then when I healed you, my magic felt somehow different.

Usually, when I perform magic, it always causes this weird, tugging feeling on my mind, because my magic is connected to Galbatorix's – but today when I did, I felt nothing of the sort, because my magic was my own…that's when I realized, that I was free. The tingle I felt when I apologized, was because my name changed at that time. My name changed because before I had never really accepted anything, or apologized. I'd been too arrogant and I myself was denying my own fate. But that simple action of admitting it, of apologizing changed my name so slightly – but it changed it nevertheless, and that alone was enough to release me from Galbatorix's grasp and now I'm free, at last! And now Thorn we're both truly free!"

Murtagh hugged his ruby dragon tighter, and Thorn squeezed his large eyes shut, sudden flames spurting out of his mouth. Murtagh then jumped on him, and Thorn took off, his claws gouging into the ground. He shot upwards, and then spread his large wings and roared joyously, spurting out more flames. The roar was joyful and triumphant, intermingled with Murtagh's ecstatic cry. Eragon and Saphira watched them in delight, as they circled the top of the forest, Thorn roaring and spewing fire at intervals.

Saphira reconnected her mind to Eragon's her excitement and euphoria flooding into his brain, adding to his own.

_They did it. Finally. _


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All Paolini's… I don't own them (wish I owned Murtagh tho ;D )

A/N : sorry its taken me ages to update ive been soo busy…have my final 10th grade exams soon, so wont be able to update again for another month

I want to give personalized replies to all ur reviews but im afraid I don't have time now so ill do that in the next chapter

but I want to thank u all for your encouragement – honestly, I kinda didn't feel like continuing in the middle, got bored, but reading ur reviews really encouraged and inspired me… they were all very sweet and thanks a lot everyone

hope u guys like this new chap..

xx

--

Nasuada scanned the horizon worriedly, a slender dark hand raised over her searching eyes. Arya and Blodhgarm stood next to her in silence, their bright Elven eyes raised towards the darkening sky.

"What's taking him so long?! Do you think Murtagh captured him?! Or worse-" Nasuada finally exclaimed, unable to hold back her worry and apprehension.

"I tried scrying him, but was unable. He has also blocked our mental connection. I am afraid I cannot say…" Blodhgarm murmured, his yellow eyes still focused on the sky.

Arya remained mute, however. _Eragon is not captured yet. He would not give in so easily to Murtagh. And he had Glaedr's Eldunari with him this time… I think it is something different which has delayed them. _

At that moment, a dark shape shot out of the swirling clouds above them, steadily growing larger. It was unmistakably the silhouette of a dragon and its rider.

"Eragon! Saphira!" Nasuada cried joyously. However her elation was cut short when another shape, slightly larger came hurtling out of the clouds behind them.

As the shapes of the two dragons grew larger, Arya could barely make out the glistening red scales in the fading sunlight.

Nasuada drew her sword and Arya and Blodhgarm tensed up, calling their magic reserves if necessary. Perhaps the battle between the two riders was still raging and Eragon had drawn his enemy here for support. Arya reached out towards Eragon's mind with tendrils of thought, struggling to make mental contact.

_Eragon what is he doing here, what happened, should we cast-_

_Do not cast. He is a friend. _

Arya was shocked at this response, and even more shocked at Eragon, whose mind was bubbling with excitement. However as the dragons grew closer, she did not release hold on her magic, still suspicious.

"Wh-what?!" Nasuada spluttered in a most undignified manner. "Is that- is it h-him?!!"

Arya glared mentally at Eragon.

_You should have warned us about this!_

_Sorry, I was busy._

_Eragon please explain why-_

_I will. _

Arya narrowed her eyes. As the two dragons landed with a thud, making the ground tremble, Arya, Nasuada and Blodhgarm, stepped backwards. Nasuada's grip tightened on her sword, and the elves' hands tingled with magic.

Saphira seemed as happy as Eragon, her blue eyes sparkling, and Eragon dismounted her rather ungraciously, and scrambled over to them, whipping of his helm. His brown hair was disheveled and his face was flushed. However his chocolate brown eyes were shining and his face bore no scratch or fatigue expected of one who had battled.

"He's perfectly safe now, I swear on my word as a rider!" Eragon said breathlessly. "Vel einradhin iet ai Shur'tugal." he added.

There was silence. All present knew that Eragon was not lying for he spoke in the ancient language.

Nasuada raised her eyebrows and her gaze swiveled towards the other rider, who was clad in shining black armour. She could not see his face, but he still emanated an aura of confidence and coolness, as he gracefully dismounted Thorn and walked towards the group his armour clanking. His gloved hands were not on the pommel of Zar'roc, and he did not seem to be preparing to wield any magic.

Nasuada's heart leapt as he neared, and though she could not see his face, the very knowledge that he was standing right there made her head spin. Murtagh however remained silent under his helm.

_It was more than a year ago, when we first met…could you have changed that much?_ Nasuada mused, her eyes roaming over Murtagh's figure. Even though he was clad in armour, she could tell he was _very_ well built. A blush spread over her cheeks, thankfully not visible due to their color. Then she snapped out of her thoughts, straightened herself and ordered. "Let us proceed to my tent. We shall discuss this fully once inside. I would prefer to remain under cover, lest enemy scouts are roaming the skies."

Nasuada led the way towards the tent, attempting to focus on her duties alone. Still she could not block out the rather girlish excitement rising in her chest. _Does my hair look alright? Is my armour presentable… perhaps I should have changed into a dress after the battle to look more-_ Nasuada growled at herself in frustration. _Now is not the time to be thinking of such frivolous things! This may be a turning point in the history of Alagaesia. Calm yourself and do your duty! _Nasuada diverted her attention and her gaze away from the black-clad rider towards the pavilion ahead. Her hand which was resting on her sword pummel rose almost instinctively to straighten her hair.

Behind her, Arya, who had sensed what was happening smirked to herself. She turned to Eragon, who was also watching Nasuada, but with an annoyed expression and narrowed eyes. Murtagh walked beside him in silence, oblivious to it all, or pretending to be so.

_You may have competition Eragon…_ Arya thought, smiling slyly at him.

Eragon blushed furiously, as Saphira suppressed a laugh.

_What in the name of Ellesmera are you talking about?!! _

His mental shout was powerful, too powerful to be convincing.

_I see he is in denial then…_

--

The tent was rather crowded, with the two dragons poking their heads in. Thorn winked at Saphira, who fluttered her horny eyelids. Eragon and Murtagh both sighed, exchanging exasperated looks.

_Will you just stop flirting with her for a few minutes! This is serious! _Murtagh growled mentally at his dragon, who just smirked and blew a puff of smoke in his face.

_Get a grip, Saphira!_ Eragon reprimanded her mentally, and she scowled at him in a manner which would terrify most mortals.

_I'm the one who should be telling you that! _Saphira retorted. _Stop glaring at Nasuada and stop staring at Murtagh!_

Eragon blushed, not realizing that for the past few minutes he had been switching between shooting venomous looks at his liege lord and gazing at his brother, and looked at the floor instead.

Nasuada, luckily, was too engrossed in her own emotions to realize anything. She was seated at her mahogany desk. Eragon and Murtagh were sitting across her, and Blodhgarm was pacing across the tent entrance. Arya was leaning against Saphira's large head, and both of them seemed to be trying not to laugh at something. Nasuada then noticed that Eragon was looking at her rather murderously. She raised her eyebrows at him, and he smiled sheepishly, looking at the floor. Murtagh was still hidden behind that useless helm.

_Why can't he take the damn thing off so I can see him! _Nasuada thought.

As if on cue, Murtagh raised a gloved hand to his helm, pulling it off in one fluid motion.

Nasuada's heart skipped a beat and she had to stop herself from gasping. Still, she could not control the visceral response that rose within her, making her body tingle with pleasure.

Murtagh's dark hair was longer, and darker than before. Still, it suited him, and she longed to run her hands through those silken black strands. His fair face was as perfect and handsome as ever, though perhaps a bit harder, more _masculine. _His grey eyes gleamed and somehow the fact that he had was previously _evil_, one of their _enemies_ thrilled Nasuada all the more, for some perverse reason. (A/N – Sorry, I love describing him, I know it gets a bit too much, but he's just such a HOT badass!!)

_Okay maybe he shouldn't have taken it off…now I'm just too distracted. Oh, I want him…_

"My lady?"

Eragon's voice jolted Nasuada back to her senses, as she unsuccessfully tried to clear her mind of such thoughts.

"Shall I tell you what happened then?"

Nasuada nodded, and Eragon recounted his tale, from Saphira's pregnancy to what happened in the forest and Murtagh's freedom.

Murtagh remained silent the whole time.

Nasuada was shell-shocked as her muddled brain attempted to stop fantasizing about Murtagh and digest Eragon's stunning revelations.

_This means that – more dragons – not extinct – new riders – and we can defeat him and – then I'll be the queen of Alagaesia – Murtagh can be king and – children – WAIT NO STOP!!! _Nasuada bought her wishful thinking to a sudden halt.

"Are- are you sure… about – Saphira, I mean, is she really, really –" she stuttered finally, her heart racing.

Eragon nodded, and Saphira snorted in affirmative. She looked rather proud of herself, as did Thorn.

Nasuada gulped, breathed deeply and continued. "And about – about M-Murtagh's freedom…" she whispered. _I love saying his name…_

Eragon and Murtagh both nodded this time.

Murtagh locked his grey eyes with Nasuada's. His expression was unreadable, however. "I am free, and I want to assist the Varden, like I did before when your father was leading." he said in the ancient language. His voice was low and sent a shiver up Nasuada's spine, as she understood the meaning of his words.

"Oh – well – that's – that's great! I – it really changes things then?" Nasuada rambled on breathlessly. Her head was spinning. _My father, Ajihad would have been pleased. We have hope, we have a chance now! Such a great chance… two riders, many dragons… we can win this war!_

Arya was speaking now, though her words seemed like the incessant buzzing of bees to Nasuada's ears.

_And he wants to, he WANTS to help us…he WANTS to be on our side, my side… _

The room melted into a blur before her eyes, and suddenly everything turned black, as she fainted, her head landing on her desk.

Eragon and Murtagh stood up immediately, but Arya spoke soothingly.

"Leaver her be… she just needs to rest. She's been staying up nights thinking of battle strategies, worrying about the Varden, and you, Eragon… she's been very stressed, and now I think you gave her quite a shock. Let her rest for a while, and absorb it all."

Eragon nodded.

"I suppose you're right. I need rest as well. Come to think of it, all these happenings have tired me too." he said.

"Then I suppose we can head to our tents…Since Murtagh has not been given one he can share with you. It's better he isn't seen by the rest of the Varden yet, for that would cause a lot of commotion." Arya said smoothly.

Eragon's heart jumped at this suggestion. _Share a tent… with Murtagh!!! She must be crazy!!_

Arya, as if having read his thoughts contacted him mentally again.

_Have fun!_

Eragon ignored her laughing, teasing tone, and nodded, looking at Murtagh, who shrugged, smiling slightly.

"It's fine by me." he said.

"Well then, I shall see you two later… farewell Eragon, Murtagh. May the stars watch over you both." she said, smiling.

"And Murtagh – I am gladdened that you are free and back to fight alongside the Varden." she added.

Murtagh smiled and bowed. "As am I. Farewell, Arya Svit-Kona."

Arya raised her eyebrows, slightly surprised by his knowledge of Elven politesse, and exited the room gracefully. Blodhgarm bowed respectfully, and exited after her.

--

Eragon felt extremely awkward, for some reason, alone in a tent with Murtagh. He didn't know what to say. He missed the days when he and Murtagh could prattle and argue incessantly about archery and magic. He missed Murtagh's teasing and even his grumpiness and brooding. With Murtagh free again, Eragon hoped all that would come back to normal, like it was before. For many nights, Eragon had always dreamed of meeting a free Murtagh, and had conversed with him in his head… but now with Murtagh actually there, Eragon had no clue what to say.

Their ride back to the Varden from the forest had been in silence, for they had to reach as soon as possible, before Galbatorix was alerted of Murtagh's absence. Eragon had not dared to make mental contact with Murtagh, so had satisfied himself with occasional covert glances at his brother. He had reverted to doing the same even now. Murtagh, was sitting at the edge of Eragon's bed, unhooking the last of his armour. The noisy clanking of metal filled the room.

Eragon, lay sprawled across the bed, his armour removed, clad in a blue tunic, tights and boots. Finally he decided to speak.

"You know there will probably be a feast to honour you, now that your back on our side…" he said casually.

Murtagh laughed. "Yeah, right. The Varden just love me, don't they!" he said sarcastically.

Eragon immediately regretted his words. "Oh yeah… I forgot…" he mumbled, feeling rather stupid.

"What, that I was once their enemy, the person they loathed and feared? Wish I could forget too… anyways, they hated me even before all this happened… you know, because of my father…" Murtagh said, rather disgruntled, scowling at his boots. Fearing that he would start brooding again, Eragon immediately changed the subject.

"Maybe in a bit, after we've rested, I'll take you to meet Roran…" he said.

Murtagh laid back against the headboard, crossing his arms over his chest.

_Oh my god, we're on the same bed!!!_ Eragon thought wildly.

_And you call me perverted! _Saphira's teasing voice filled his mind.

_Oh go, do whatever you like to do with Thorn, will you?! _Eragon grumbled, and Saphira retired from his mind, smirking.

"Roran?" Murtagh asked lazily, absentmindedly staring at the ceiling.

"He's my – I mean _our_ cousin…" Eragon said, looking at Murtagh cautiously. Maybe bringing up family in front of Murtagh wasn't such a great idea.

"What?!" Murtagh spluttered, sitting upright and turning to face Eragon.

"Well he's my cousin, from my mother's side" Eragon said slowly. "So I just figured, that makes him your cousin too…"

Murtagh looked a bit dazed. "That means – I have – I have – more – more family…" he said softly.

Eragon smiled. "Well, yeah… other than me…" he added. He felt a bit resentful, since he was still possessive about Murtagh, who Eragon thought was, being _his_ brother, meant to be closest to only him. But still, Murtagh had always longed for a family throughout his cruel life… it was only fair to him.

Murtagh grinned back at Eragon, who continued.

"Yeah, and there's also Katrina, his wife… they're married now… we saved her from the Raz'ac…" He then proceeded to tell a fully interested Murtagh about how he and Roran saved Katrina from the Raz'ac.

"Oh yes…" Murtagh said rather grimly. "I remember that day… I had tried to escape you know… and the day I was caught was the day Galbatorix found out that his faithful servants were slaughtered… seemed to think it was my fault, which it probably was, since I hadn't captured you like he told me before… he took all his anger out on me…"

Eragon felt suddenly guilty.

"So-sorry." he finally muttered.

Murtagh brushed aside the apology airily. "Don't mention it… I deserved it anyway…"

"No, you didn't-" Eragon countered but Murtagh interrupted.

"Leave it Eragon. What's done is done."

Eragon nodded and the two lapsed into silence.

"You tried escaping, then?" Eragon asked.

Murtagh nodded. "Yeah, a couple of times, but I was obviously unsuccessful… I suffered a lot for trying, but I didn't ever give up hope…"

The conversation continued rather comfortably for another half hour. Eragon was glad that things were returning to normal… well almost normal. He couldn't help shooting furtive glances at his brother out of the corner of his eye every few minutes – or seconds.

_Well it's not my fault he's so damn handsome! Nasuada couldn't get her eyes off him either, at least I'm better than her! _Eragon thought to himself. _He must have inherited those looks from Morzan… Joed said Morzan was very handsome… if he looked anything like Murtagh, no wonder mother fell for him, evil or not!_

If their skin accidentally brushed it felt like a mini thundershock to Eragon. Still Eragon wasn't blushing too much, or making his growing infatuation too obvious, so it was fine.

_Anyways, there's no way Murtagh would ever guess…_ he thought.

Suddenly a tap outside the tent alerted Eragon.

"Come in." he said.

A rather nervous looking young girl entered. She bowed to Eragon, though her eyes immediately drifted to Murtagh. They widened in shock, and a rather dreamy expression inhabited them soon after.

Eragon suppressed a growl. _Seriously, why do females act so idiotic around him! He's not THAT hot – or is he? Thank goodness, I'm not that obvious. Still they could stop gaping, he's MINE!_

_Already? You haven't even told him anything yet! And I see you've already claimed him as your own…_ Eragon ignored Saphira's cheeky comment.

_Stop butting into my mind and making ridiculous comments. I don't need them. Go screw Thorn!_

Eragon felt Saphira's mental shock at his crude response, but she withdrew anyways, a bit annoyed. Eragon turned to look at the messenger girl, who was still staring at Murtagh openly. Murtagh however had chosen to ignore this, and was fiddling with the straps of his tunic.

Eragon knew how uncomfortable Murtagh probably felt. After his own Elvish transformation, he had received multiple longing stares, 'I love you Shadeslayer's and even marriage proposals from the women of the Varden, who had obviously never seen such heroic and attractive males before. Of course for Murtagh, the evilness and mystery added to his allure, Eragon surmised. _Well I guess you can't blame them… I mean they only get to see hairy, bulky farmers and dwarves most of the time…_

"L-lady Nasuada has requested that – that – M-Murtagh come to her t-tent" the girl finally stuttered. Murtagh and Eragon both looked at her in surprise.

"Did she mean for myself to come as well?" Eragon asked, suspicion clouding his mind. _I think I know where this is leading…_

"N-no" the girl squeaked, terrified, feeling perhaps she had insulted Eragon by Nasuada's refusal. Eragon fought back a scowl, and Murtagh merely shrugged at him.

"I guess I'll have to go then…" Murtagh said.

_No, don't you get it! It's probably a stupid trap, she wants you!!!_ Eragon's overly suspicious brain screamed. However he remained silent.

Murtagh obviously thought Nasuada had perfectly dutiful, Varden-related reasons for calling him. Eragon bit back the urge to stop Murtagh, as he left the tent to fulfill Nasuada's request.

_Barzul!_ The dwarvish curse was rather uncalled for, but Eragon felt irrationally angry and possessive. _What's she gonna do with him in that tent alone, huh?!_

_Calm down, it's probably to discuss battle strategies or something – you're just over-analyzing it Eragon! _Saphira had popped back into his mind, but this time Eragon welcomed her presence.

_Listen, I have to see what's happening to him Saphira – what if she assaults him!_

_Eragon you are over-reacting! _Saphira rolled her eyes at her rider, who was now fuming.

_I know- I'll scry him!_

_Spy on him, you mean. That's nice!_

Eragon ignored her, and went to the wash basin, filling it with water.

"Draumr Kopa" he muttered. Nothing happened.

_Ha, now you can't spy on him!_ _He probably has some defense or spell to prevent scrying. _

Eragon snarled at her in frustration, a snarl even Saphira would have been proud of.

_Well I have another idea!_

--

_Eragon this is the most hare-brained scheme you have ever come up with! I cannot believe I'm helping you!_

_Shut up, and let me concentrate!_

Eragon was dangling from Saphira's claws, a few feet above the roof of Nasuada's tent.

_And stop flapping your wings so loudly! They may hear you!_

Saphira growled.

_Shut up! It's not that easy having to stay perfectly still in mid-air, with a dense kull-headed idiot like you hanging from my claws!_

Eragon ignored this, and eased himself down onto the flagpole above Nasuada's tent.

_Saphira you can let go now._

_Are you crazy?! You'll fall, tear the roof, and right into the tent! _

_I won't. I can balance._

_No you can't! This pole is tiny!_

_I have the grace and balance of an elf now!_

Saphira snorted.

_Fine then. Your funeral. _

She gently released him, and then flew a bit lower, rolling her eyes, as Eragon waved his arms wildly, trying to balance on the pole. Finally he managed, heaving a sigh of relief.

_What if Murtagh and Nasuada find out? What are you going to do then?_

_I'll say we were flying and you dropped me or something._

_Blame me and my flying skills! No you will not do that, Eragon Shadeslayer! _

Eragon however ignored her, and muttered a spell to make the roof of the tent transparent to his eyes, and his eyes only.

_You're mad, Eragon. _

However, the red cloth of the tent roof slowly began to shimmer, until it faded away, leaving the inside of the tent perfectly visible to Eragon's eyes.

Murtagh and Nasuada were seated on a couch, wine glasses in their hands. However Eragon could not see their faces clearly, nor could he hear what they were saying.

_There, happy! They're just talking! No kissing, no touching, nothing!_

Saphira sounded triumphant but a bit exasperated. Eragon however was shocked and beginning to get rather hysterical.

_No, can't you see Saphira! She's trying to seduce him! She's getting him drunk so she can – so she can – do things with him!!!_

Saphira was getting annoyed.

_Oh shut up, it's obvious they're only talking!_

_Yeah, and I'm a dragon! I need to know what they're saying! Another spell!_

_Eragon NO!_ Saphira yelled at him mentally, but Eragon's eyes were blazing with furious determination.

_Gee, you're really insecure and possessive._

_Saphira! Stop it! I'm trying to do magic here!!_

However at that moment, Nasuada moved a bit closer towards Murtagh.

_NO NO NO! Get back you urgal or you'll get one of my arrows up your-_

_ERAGON! _

Murtagh seemed to tense up a bit. Then Nasuada suddenly flung her arms around him and kissed him full on the lips.

_NO NO NO NO NO! Get off him, he's mine! Those lips are mine! _

_What?!_ Saphira was shocked as well.

Murtagh placed his hands on her shoulders.

_Please push her away, please please please! _Eragon begged mentally. However, he never got to see whether Murtagh did push Nasuada away or not, for at that moment, in his shock and anger, he lost balance, and plummeted downwards onto the roof.

_ERAGON!_

The cloth ripped, and Eragon fell rather ungraciously on the floor, in front of Nasuada and Murtagh. There was a gaping hole in the tent's roof.

At the sound of cloth ripping, Nasuada and Murtagh broke apart instantly. Nasuada was blushing furiously, enough to be seen on her dark complexion. Even Murtagh had a pink tinge across his fair cheeks.

_Well at least I interrupted that successfully… how dare she try and – OH SHIT._

Eragon looked sheepishly at Murtagh and Nasuada who were now staring at him. Both seemed extremely embarrassed, though Nasuada's face had an expression of ill-concealed annoyance as well, which made Eragon feel slightly smug.

_He's mine, bitch, _he thought.

Murtagh however looked shocked, and there was an expression of what Eragon thought, and hoped, was relief on his face. Almost as if he was thankful that Eragon crashed in on the kiss – which may have turned into a passionate make-out session if Nasuada had her way; an uncomfortable situation for Murtagh, no doubt.

_Maybe he's glad I interrupted… maybe he wanted to push her, but didn't know how to without insulting the Varden's greatest leader… maybe…_ Eragon hoped fervently that Murtagh hadn't enjoyed the kiss, and was secretly thanking Eragon for the commotion he had caused.

However, at that moment, Murtagh and Nasuada were still looking suspiciously at Eragon, both their eyes narrowed.

"Hello, Eragon…" Murtagh said finally. However his voice, and Nasuada's glare obviously demanded an explanation as to why he had come crashing through Nasuada's tent roof at such a moment.

"Um… greetings, Murtagh… Nasuada… I- I…" Eragon struggled to come up with an excuse.

_Nicely done, genius!_ came Saphira's sarcastic comment, as she poked her triangular head through the roof. _Thought you said you had the grace and balance of an elf!!_

_--_

A/N : hee hee sorry for the cliffy… anyways pls pls pls rate review… however I have my exams now, so im afraid I wont be able to update for a month or so… but thanks for reading and I hoped u enjoyed it =D


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N : - Okay firstly I am extremely extremely sorry for the gap between this and the other chapters... its just my interest in Inheritance fizzled out =/ I didn't really feel like writing for quite a long time for this, and there's no point writing when your heart's not in it_

_So I apologize for the delay... and yes, this a short, almost filler chapter... I will try to get the next update up asap... in fact this one came from an impromptu holiday from school (due to swine flu panic) so I had some spare time and decided to write a bit..._

_Anyways, I hope you enjoy and I will finish this fic some time! I promise! =S_

_Disclaimer : - Inheritance is the creation of CP not me _

_--_

Eragon sat sheepishly, looking at the ground, wondering what to say.

_Saphira was right… I am an idiot!_

At that moment Saphira barreled into the tent, her large head tearing the hole in the roof further.

_ERAGON_! she projected her thoughts out loud.

Nasuada looked rather peeved, though Murtagh seemed to be fighting back a smile.

Saphira bowed slightly at them both. _Lady Nasuada, Murtagh – my apologies. I was flying above your tent, when I tried a particularly difficult maneuver mid-air and dropped Eragon. _

Eragon nearly choked. _I LOVE YOU SAPHIRA! _he thought mentally. _I LOVE YOU SO MUCH YOU HAVE NO IDEA! THANK YOU!_

Saphira snorted at him, and did not answer.

"Which maneuver were you trying?" Murtagh asked rather awkwardly, obviously trying to diffuse the tension. Eragon glared at him and Saphira fidgeted.

_Oh, you know… just a triple back loop while corkscrewing in mid-air…_ she answered casually, hoping he would buy it.

Murtagh's eyes narrowed slightly. "I never knew you were that good…" he mused.

"Of course she is! She's brilliant!" Eragon snapped in defence.

Murtagh seemed rather impressed.

"I've never heard of a dragon doing a maneuver like that…" he said thoughtfully. "Could you show Thorn and I how it's done?"

"Sure!" Eragon said chirpily, relieved to have gotten out of the situation. Nasuada was now silent, staring at the floor.

_You idiot, Eragon! I couldn't possibly do something like that! _Saphira seemed extremely annoyed.

_Come on, you're brilliant… Oromis said you're naturally suited to the sky… I know you can._

Saphira proudly arched her neck back at this place, but then narrowed her eyes.

_Nice try… but NO! It's too dangerous, I'll end up puncturing a wing, spiking myself or twisting my tail! _

"Ahem…" Nasuada cleared her throat, looking exceedingly uncomfortable with the situation.

"My lady?" Eragon asked, turning to her. He noted that Murtagh was pointedly avoiding her eyes, staring upwards at the hole in the tent.

If looks could kill, Eragon would have been brutally murdered by his liegelord at that very instant.

"Do you want to practice right now? Thorn hasn't had a good workout in days," Murtagh suggested suddenly, his eagerness to get out of the tent all too evident.

Nasuada's face fell, and her annoyed expression turned rather lachrymose.

Eragon didn't quite know what to say, so decided to keep his mouth shut, and an awkward silence filled the room.

Nasuada shook her head, standing up abruptly.

"Eragon, Murtagh," she said tightly. "You are dismissed. Please go to your tent. Else if you wish to practice, you know where the battlefield is."

Her voice was dull, not betraying a hint of emotion, though Eragon thought he saw her eyes glistening. Any animosity for her vanished, and Eragon suddenly felt pity for Nasuada.

He curtsied gracefully, and left the tent, followed by Murtagh and Saphira.

--

Once outside the tent, Murtagh heaved a sigh of relief, running a hand through his hair.

"That was – awkward," he said.

Eragon nodded, not quite meeting his eyes. "Yes, it surely was."

"Let's just forget it ever happened?" Murtagh asked cautiously, a faint pink tinge appearing on his cheeks.

"Sure." Eragon replied.

"So!" Murtagh proclaimed suddenly, changing the topic entirely. "How about we get in some flying practice. I really want to see that move you and Saphira were doing. Plus, we'd need to coordinate our techniques if we want to stand a chance against Galbatorix."

"Yes, that's certain, Saphira and Thorn need practice together," Eragon agreed. "But about the – um – maneuver? I don't think – I don't think it's a good idea we try that."

Saphira nodded vehemently.

"Why not?" Murtagh asked. "If sounds like a pretty useful move for battles."

Eragon looked desperately at Saphira who shook her head obstinately.

_Eragon, I'm not doing that kind of stuff, it's far too dangerous, even for me!_

"Well, I don't think we should do it because…" Eragon began, attempting to find an excuse. "It's really complicated, yeah, advanced you know. I don't think we should risk Thorn and…" he trailed off realising his mistake, as Murtagh raised his eyebrows, face hardening.

_Idiot, _Saphira grumbled mentally. _You shouldn't have provoked him!_

"You think Thorn and I aren't capable of it?" Murtagh questioned. "I mean come on, Eragon! I've defeated you already, must I really prove my worth to you?"

His supercilious tone irritated Eragon.

_Shut up, please, will you! You're just making it worse! _Saphira snapped in his head.

Eragon's pride, however, which had already been humiliated with the previous incident, could not suffer another blow.

"What rubbish! I nearly beat _you_ last time we fought, when I didn't even have a proper sword!" he fumed.

Murtagh snorted. "Yeah, with Arya and twelve other elves assisting you…"

"You had Eldunari helping you!" Eragon shouted.

"You had Brom's ring!"

"I didn't use it though!"

"Is it my fault you were that brainless?!"

_Shut it, both of you! _Saphira projected her thoughts out loud, sounding extremely exasperated. Eragon and Murtagh however ignored her.

"Well, then without the Eldunari – I'm stronger, I'm an elf!"

"Elves are wimps, be a man Eragon!"

"No they're not! And I'm much more of a man than you are!"

"You just said you were an elf! Make up your mind!"

"I'm stronger than you!"

At this Murtagh laughed openly, and then cracked his knuckles, flexing slightly. Even

Saphira had to stifle a snort.

_Bad idea to say that… now shut it before you subject yourself to further mortification…_ she commented dryly.

Eragon gulped… Murtagh was slightly more well-built than him. Though Eragon had the lithe, muscular body of an elf, Murtagh's muscles were more well defined.

"Yeah, sure, Eragon…"

Murtagh's tone was teasing this time, almost as if he was humoring him. Eragon couldn't stand it.

"Well, my magic is stronger than yours!"

_Eragon please, don't be so immature. Just leave it, you've embarrassed yourself enough today, _Saphira snarled.

"It is not! I lifted Saphira at the burning plains, you couldn't resist. You're lucky I was nice enough to have _pity_ on a weakling like yo-"

"You're the one whose weak, you succumbed to Galbatorix!" Eragon snapped in frustration, having run out of witty things to say.

He didn't need Saphira's growl to tell him how low that insult was. Eragon immediately regretted it.

Murtagh's expression turned embittered, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"I'm sorry Murtagh, I shouldn't have-"

Murtagh however ignored him, his hand going to Zar'roc's hilt. Eragon immediately drew up his magic reserves, preparing himself for an assault.

"Fine then. Have it your way. I challenge you." Murtagh's voice was low and his eyes glinted as he fingered Zar'roc.

"You challenge me?" Eragon asked, rather perplexed.

"Swords only. No magic. No Eldunari. No spellcasters. Only physical and mental strength."

Eragon smiled slightly, accepting the challenge. He had longed to fight Murtagh for a long time… no one else in the Varden matched up to his skill, and he was getting bored defeating people without having to try. He assumed Murtagh wanted the same.

_It's a brilliant opportunity for you to let go of all that unresolved sexual tension, _Saphira said, smirking as Eragon blushed.

_I don't think so, _he replied mentally. _He seems pretty angry with me, not that I blame him. I shouldn't have said that. _

"Do you accept?" came Murtagh's taunting tone. "Or are you too much of a _coward _to fight me-"

"I accept!" Eragon said, grinding his teeth.

Murtagh aggravated him so much, yet there was something thrilling and strangely satisfying about fighting with him.

Murtagh's lips twisted into an almost feral smile.

"Good, then. Let's go to the training field and get this battle started." he said grimly.


End file.
